1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coffee brewing machines in general, and specifically to the class of automatic drip and espresso and cappucino makers designed for domestic use. More specifically it relates to those units incorporating illuminated indicators to indicate when proper brewing temperature is reached or when proper steam pressure is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field includes numerous examples of domestic use drip coffee makers and espresso/cappucino makers.
The prior art in this field includes automatic drip coffee makers with lighted switches to indicate the on position for the unit's heating element and hot plate, and indicator lights to show when the unit has heated the water sufficiently for the proper brewing of coffee.